Together
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Garen Muln and Obi Wan Kenobi are lovers. Garen tries to comfort obi wan after the death of qui gon.


Garen found Obi Wan out in the gardens sitting alone. Obi Wan chose the spot for a reason-he knew Garen would find him and join him because it was their spot. Garen sat beside Obi Wan who immediately leaned against him. Garen kissed the top of his head and slipped an arm around Obi Wan's shoulders.

"I wish there was something I could say or do to help you feel better," Garen told Obi Wan softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Your presence is helpful," Obi Wan responded as he looked at his lover before resting his head on his shoulder again. Sadness filled his tone which broke Garen's heart. "But I would ask if you wouldn't talk about how I should let him go. It's still too fresh for the Jedi 'letting go' speech."

"Obi Wan, I wouldn't do that," Garen told him softly, gently running his hand through Obi Wan's short hair which no longer held a padawan braid.

Obi Wan leaned into Garen's soothing touch. "Yeah. I didn't think so but I wanted to ask you that anyway." The two of them sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Garen was startled when Obi Wan spoke because he thought he had fallen asleep.

"This wasn't how I wanted to celebrate becoming a Knight. I imagined celebrating happily with you, Bant, Reeft, Siri, and Qui Gon. Then I pictured me and you having our own private celebration later on," Obi Wan said softly. "Qui Gon would be upset if he knew I was out here crying all afternoon. Tonight, I want to celebrate with you. Tomorrow the rest of you all can shower me in your love." There was a hint of a smile on Obi Wan's face when he looked at Garen.

"You sure," Garen asked softly.

"Yeah. You know Qui Gon. He would hate to see me moping around any longer than I already have especially when I haven't seen my handsome lover in a bit of time," Obi Wan said with a bigger smile that Garen matched.

"Qui Gon told me on more than one occasion that I'm good for you and he's glad that you have me in your life," Garen told him with a cocky grin. "Which is the opposite of what he used to say when we were younger and pulling pranks or driving the guy crazy."

Obi Wan laughed so hard he started crying again. "Yeah. He said he wished he could ban us from hanging out together but he couldn't, although he made it very difficult for us to talk to each other for a couple weeks after that hair incident. Remember?"

Garen chuckled and pressed a kiss to Obi Wan's temple. "My master thought it was funny and didn't see fit to punish me for that, although she made me swear not to tell anyone about that. Not even you."

Obi Wan sighed happily. "Oh, I miss those days when we were young and innocent." Garen snorted which made Obi Wan chuckle. "More innocent than we are now. I do think you are to blame for my corruption."

"You're delusional Kenobi," Garen told him with a laugh.

"Not as delusional as you Muln. But I still love you," Obi Wan said standing up.

Garen stood up and looked his lover in the eyes. "I love you as well. Come on. Let's go back to my room. I can make us a nice meal. I have some of your favorite wine. I've got a great body for you to love." Obi Wan snorted at that last comment in an affectionate way. Garen laughed and put an arm around him as they walked back to Garen's room.

"Do you remember when we talked about living together once we both became Knights," Obi Wan asked as he helped Garen make dinner.

"Yes. Still want to do that," Garen asked looking at him.

"Yes. I've been looking forward to it for a long time," Obi Wan said kissing Garen's cheek. "Now I'll get to annoy you more often."

Garen laughed. "Funny you are Obi Wan."

Obi Wan laughed and they finished making supper together in a comfortable silence. "I don't know why you insisted on helping. This was supposed to be me making you a celebratory dinner," Garen gently chided Obi Wan as they sat down to eat.

"If it makes you feel any better tomorrow I won't do anything," Obi Wan told him seriously.

Garen laughed. "We'll see."

As they ate and drank wine, they shared their favorite memories of Qui Gon moving to the couch once they were finished eating. "I wish I could forget the embarrassment that came with the moment of him for the first time walking in on you and me naked and kissing," Obi Wan said resting his head on Garen's shoulder.

Garen was laughing hard as that memory flashed through his mind. "I'll never forget that. We had a what, three hour sex talk after that? I swear he dragged it on to torture us."

"It was so embarrassing! You didn't have to stay with him afterwards. You got to go back to your place and be with your master. He never stopped teasing me about that moment," Obi Wan scowled.

Garen kissed his cheek. "Yeah, well, you know good and well he told my master about the incident so I wasn't spared from embarrassment when I got back."

"True, but Qui Gon is the one who saw us naked together, not your master so it was worse for me," Obi Wan reminded him with a pout. "He never would let me forget it. I'm kind of sad he's not here to tease me about it anymore. He'll never tease me about anything ever again."

Garen sighed and held Obi Wan close as a few warm tears escaped from Obi's eyes. "I know love. I'm sorry. I wish he were here too. He was always nice to all of us even after catching me and you in various compromising positions, how many times?"

Obi Wan couldn't help but laugh as the memories flashed through his mind. "Too many. He knew I loved you and was happy with you though and I am."

Garen nodded. "Even though we used to annoy each other."

"We still do annoy each other," Obi Wan laughed. "But I'd rather have you annoy me than anyone else."

"How about I take a break from annoying you and love on you a while," Garen suggested standing up.

"I guess I could let you do that. I'm in need of some love," Obi Wan teased, taking Garen's outstretched hand. Garen pulled Obi Wan in for a kiss. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, kissing and taking off each others clothes, getting naked before they hit the bed.

"I hope you sleep well tonight Obi," Garen said softly after he gave Obi Wan much needed love. Earlier Obi Wan had confessed he hadn't slept well since Qui Gon died a week ago.

"I'm sure I will. I'm sleeping beside you," Obi Wan responded, feeling every bit of the romantic sap he was.

Garen chuckled softly as Obi Wan settled his head comfortably on his chest. "Goodnight."

"Night Gar," Obi Wan replied, pressing a smiling kiss to his partners chest.


End file.
